Bucket List
by Cabenson82
Summary: A near death experience has our girls opening their eyes
1. Authors note

Ok so after reading a few reviews I went back and changed the story. Hopefully this rewrite will be more to your liking. R&amp;I isn't my normal writing ship although I love them as well. Well here you go…

Ok so I went back and added the original version because there were people who liked it. Can't please everyone but I can make myself happy


	2. Bucket List

_**A rewrite of the previous story of the same name to be more original. As always for B :)**_

* * *

"_I've never been so happy to see you." Jane said pulling Maura into her arms and hugging her tight._

_Maura returned the hug and fought back her tear and choked out. "I'll see you back at the office" with that she turned and walked away. Looking at Korsak she said "Take good care of her." And left before she broke down in front of her friends and coworkers._

Jane thought back to the heartbreaking scene as she had to stand and watch the love of her life walk away from her when she needed her most. Shaking the memory from her head Jane pushed off the wall of the morgue and walked into Maura's office and stopped. Maura sat on the edge of her couch writing notes but Jane could tell from her body language the small blonde was ready to explode. Whatever she was holding back wasn't going to stay in much longer.

Maura looked up at when she heard Jane's foot steps stop. "Hey"

"Hey babe. Everything ok? You left pretty sudden earlier." Jane said claiming the seat across from her. When Maura didn't answer Jane continued. "Look I know what I did was stupid."

Maura held up her hand stopping Jane. "Yes it was stupid. I know you were just doing your job Jane but you're not the only one you need to think about any more. There's Angela, and Frankie, and Korsak and us. What about us Jane? Do you know how scared I was?" Maura tried to fight back the tears as her voice broke. "I spent all night on that bridge thinking that I'd lost you, that I'd never see you again."

Jane slide from her chair and dropped to her knees in front of Maura and took her hands. "Maura I'm so sorry for worrying you. I never want to hurt you in anyway, you know this. I'm not use to thinking before I react. That's going to change baby I swear. As I was falling it hit me. My life flashed before my eyes and I was thinking of the things I still haven't done."

Maura tried to stay strong but got lost in Jane's dark eyes as they bore into hers. "Things like what?"

Jane tightened her hold on Maura's hands and brushed her thumbs over the knuckles. "I want to learn how to brew my own beer. Learn to make my own Rizzoli ravioli. And most importantly.." Jane reached into her back pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal an old Red Sox pin. "Maura Dorthea Isles, I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

The tears Maura had been fighting finally broke through and she reached up to wipe them away as her mouth hung open. "Jane are you serious? Did you hit your head on the way down?"

"No Maura I didn't hit my head on the way down. " Jane sighed and leaned in to kiss away the tears. "I just realized what was truly important in my life and don't want to go another day without you knowing just how much I love you. Yes, I'm a pain in the ass and make it hard to love me but would you want me any other way?"

Maura laughed and fingered the box Jane set in her hand. "No Jane I wouldn't want you any other way and yes I will marry you."

Jane let out a whoop and claimed Maura's lips in a searing kiss as she hugged her tight.

When the two finally broke apart Maura cupped Jane's cheek and eyed the pin again. "You know most engagements start with a ring not a pin."

Jane shook her head and joined Maura on the couch. "Oh I know but you know how I hate shopping so I figured we could go look at rings together."

Maura laughed and cuddled into Jane's side. "That sounds like a very good idea Jane. Perfect in fact."

"Well I am a detective you know. Very smart." Jane teased as she kissed Maura's forehead.

"You know Jane this has me thinking." Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw her eyebrow raise in confusion. "We should write bucket lists."

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and tucked her closer. "Bucket lists, huh?"

Maura tucked her head under Jane's chin and breathed in her scent. "Yup. We should both write a bucket list and we can compare them later tonight."

Groaning Jane kissed Maura's forehead and gave in. "ok. You've got it. I'll write my bucket list and we can compare at dinner tonight. Now as much as I hate to admit it I need to get back to work."

Maura stole a kiss before releasing Jane and watched her cross the room. "Oh and Jane.."

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned. "Yeah, babe?"

"Loving you has been the easiest thing I've ever done." The truth behind her words shown in her eyes and the small grin on her face.

Jane smiled and floated out the door.

* * *

Jane pulled a beer from the fridge while Maura poured a glass of wine. "I am so glad this day is over."

"I'll never understand how two people can start out in love and do such horrible things to each other." Maura shook her head as she stirred some mushrooms in the pan in front of her.

"So on the phone you said you had a surprise for me." Jane grinned and looked around. "Where is it?"

"Right in front of you!" Maura smiled and pointed to the red and chrome gadget on the counter.

Jane looked down confused. "Really?"

"It's a pasta maker. You said you wanted to learn to make homemade ravioli and here we go." The excitement in Maura's voice kept Jane from groaning.

"Thank you." Jane grinned a took a sip of her beer as she eyed the machine once more.

"So did you bring your bucket list?" Maura smiled as she pulled her list from her apron pocket and handed it to Jane.

"Yes but you're just going to make fun of it." Jane handed over her list and opened Maura's. "Oh you typed it."

They both took a few minutes to read over the others list. Jane finally looked up and met Maura's eyes. "You know it'll be fun to do things off each other's lists."

Maura bounced a little in excitement. "Really?"

"No." Jane laughed. "Ok maybe but babe. How the hell do you expect to ride a unicorn? This sounds more like something that should be on my list. Unicorns aren't real so it shouldn't be on here."

Maura walked over to the couch and picked up a box with a red bow on it. "I did some shopping today during my lunch break." Without saying another word she placed the box in front of Jane and stared at her.

Jane slowly eyed her lover as she untied the ribbon and lifted the box. Reaching in she pulled out a rainbow colored dildo attached to a leather harness than eyed the box next to it. "_The Unicorn Horn". _Slowly her jaw dropped.

"So what do you say Jane?" Maura grinned as she turned off the stove and walked over and took Jane's hand. "Wanna help me scratch something off my bucket list?"

Jane grabbed the strap-on out of the box and startled Maura by throwing her over her shoulder. "Do you even need to ask?"

Maura laughed as Jane quickly walked to their bedroom and tossed her down on their bed. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Jane quickly undressed and stepped into the harness and tightened the straps into place before turning and grabbing an Indiana Jones style hat from the dresser. "Cowgirl up Maura. We're going for a ride."

Maura stripped off her clothes and stood wearing nothing but a smile and the hat. Slowly she crossed the room and backed Jane up till her knees hit the mattress. A gentle push had Jane sitting on the side of the bed. Maura leaned in for a kiss and at the same time started stroking the rainbow toy. Not breaking the kiss Maura straddled Jane's lap and let her guide her down, slowly filling her.

Jane groaned as she felt Maura's weight settle onto her lap and slowly started to rock her hips. Soon they were both breathing heavy and trying to keep up with each thrust. Maura's body tensed at the same time her teeth bit into Jane's shoulder causing them both to reach their peak together.

Slowly their breathing started to return to normal and they both collapsed on the bed, still connected and neither wanting to move.

"I've changed my mind. I believe in unicorns." Jane stated breathlessly.

Maura couldn't help but laugh and cuddle closer. "Bucket lists were the best idea ever."

Jane could just nod and agree as she flipped Maura onto her back and decided to go for round two..


	3. Original version

_**Ok this is a first for me. Don't normally write Rizzles fics but this idea came up in convo and well this is what came out in the end. As always this is for you B.**_

* * *

"_I've never been so happy to see you." Jane said pulling Maura into her arms and hugging her tight._

_Maura returned the hug and fought back her tear and choked out. "I'll see you back at the office" with that she turned and walked away. Looking at Korsak she said "Take good care of her." And left before she broke down in front of her friends and coworkers._

Jane thought back to the heartbreaking scene as she had to stand and watch the love of her life walk away from her when she needed her most. Pushing off the wall she walked into Maura's office with her hands behind her back.

Maura looked up from her notes and spotted the dark haired detective in her door way. "How are you feeling?"

Jane smiled and moved closer and sighed. "Ok. Tired. Bruised." Slowly she brings a gold gift bag from behind her back and hands it Maura. "It's all I could afford without taking out a second mortgage.

Maura pulled out a bottle of perfume and cracked a small smile. "My favorite."

They both sat for a few minutes not talking before Jane sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Look I know jumping in after Paul was dangerous."

Maura shook her head and looked at her hands. "Did you think about any of us before you jumped?"

Shaking her head Jane looked into Maura's eyes "No, I didn't. I didn't think about you. I didn't think about my family. I didn't even think about myself. The only person I thought about was Paul and that I was the only one that could help him."

"I guess that's the instinct that makes you a great cop." Maura said meeting her eyes.

"Or maybe a bit hard to love." Jane shrugged never breaking their eye contact.

"I was just afraid that I lost you." Maura fought back her tears. "That I didn't do enough to help you. Why didn't I stop you? Why wasn't I closer to grab you?"

"Survivor's guilt." Jane mumbled as she thought.

"Excuse me?" Maura cocked her head and looked at her girlfriend.

"BPD did a seminar. I looked at the pamphlet." Jane grinned.

"Weren't you scared?" Maura still couldn't wrap her head around watching Jane jump off a bridge.

Jane moved closer and took Maura's hands in her own. " Not until I was falling and my life started flashing before my eyes. Thoughts of brewing my own beer and learning to make ravioli. Taking our relationship to the next level."

"So you're plunging to your death and thinking of beer and ravioli." Maura squeezed Jane's hands tight. "We really need to work on your bucket list."

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and tucked her close. "Bucket list huh?"

Maura tucked her head under Jane's chin and breathed in her scent. "Yup. We should both write a bucket list and we can compare them later tonight."

Groaning Jane kissed Maura's forehead and gave in. "ok. You've got it. I'll write my bucket list and we can compare at dinner tonight. Now as much as I hate to admit it I need to get back to work."

Maura stole a kiss before releasing Jane and watched her cross the room. "Oh and Jane.."

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned. "Yeah, babe?"

"Loving you has been the easiest thing I've ever done." The truth behind her words shown in her eyes and the small grin on her face.

Jane smiled and floated out the door.

S

Jane pulled a beer from the fridge while Maura poured a glass of wine. "I am so glad this day is over."

"I'll never understand how two people can start out in love and do such horrible things to each other." Maura shook her head as she stirred some mushrooms in the pan in front of her.

"So on the phone you said you had a surprise for me." Jane grinned and looked around. "Where is it?"

"Right in front of you!" Maura smiled and pointed to the red and chrome gadget on the counter.

Jane looked down confused. "Really?"

"It's a pasta maker. You said you wanted to learn to make homemade ravioli and here we go." The excitement in Maura's voice kept Jane from groaning.

"Thank you." Jane grinned a took a sip of her beer as she eyed the machine once more.

"So did you bring your bucket list?" Maura smiled as she pulled her list from her apron pocket and handed it to Jane.

"Yes but you're just going to make fun of it." Jane handed over her list and opened Maura's. "Oh you typed it."

They both took a few minutes to read over the others list. Jane finally looked up and met Maura's eyes. "You know it'll be fun to do things off each other's lists."

Maura bounced a little in excitement. "Really?"

"No." Jane laughed. "Ok maybe but babe. How the hell do you expect to ride a unicorn? This sounds more like something that should be on my list. Unicorns aren't real so it shouldn't be on here."

Maura walked over to the couch and picked up a box with a red bow on it. "I did some shopping today during my lunch break." Without saying another word she placed the box in front of Jane and stared at her.

Jane slowly eyed her lover as she untied the ribbon and lifted the box. Reaching in she pulled out a rainbow colored dildo attached to a leather harness than eyed the box next to it. "_The Unicorn Horn". _Slowly her jaw dropped.

"So what do you say Jane?" Maura grinned as she turned off the stove and walked over and took Jane's hand. "Wanna help me scratch something off my bucket list?"

Jane grabbed the strap-on out of the box and startled Maura by throwing her over her shoulder. "Do you even need to ask?"

Maura laughed as Jane quickly walked to their bedroom and tossed her down on their bed. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Jane quickly undressed and stepped into the harness and tightened the straps into place before turning and grabbing an Indiana Jones style hat from the dresser. "Cowgirl up Maura. We're going for a ride."

Maura stripped off her clothes and stood wearing nothing but a smile and the hat. Slowly she crossed the room and backed Jane up till her knees hit the mattress. A gentle push had Jane sitting on the side of the bed. Maura leaned in for a kiss and at the same time started stroking the rainbow toy. Not breaking the kiss Maura straddled Jane's lap and let her guide her down, slowly filling her.

Jane groaned as she felt Maura's weight settle onto her lap and slowly started to rock her hips. Soon they were both breathing heavy and trying to keep up with each thrust. Maura's body tensed at the same time her teeth bit into Jane's shoulder causing them both to reach their peak together.

Slowly their breathing started to return to normal and they both collapsed on the bed, still connected and neither wanting to move.

"I've changed my mind. I believe in unicorns." Jane stated breathlessly.

Maura couldn't help but laugh and cuddle closer. "Bucket lists were the best idea ever."

Jane could just nod and agree as she flipped Maura onto her back and decided to go for round two..


End file.
